


Women’s 100m Freestyle

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Haru - Character, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since he came back and met his old swim club team mates, he saw Haruka as she truly was, a girl.  </p>
<p>In which Haruka is a girl and still Rin's major block to swimming in the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women’s 100m Freestyle

“I want a real race…or else I won’t move on.”

“…you’re a pain.”

Rin couldn’t even look at the other as Haruka spoke those words. It was something his rival could never understand about his reasons. Haruka was about swimming free and didn’t give a shit about all the training, times and winning. To Haruka, since Rin had won, that should have been good enough. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t at all.

“I only swim free.”

Those cursed words and the fact Haruka started to walk away from him, Rin didn’t know why he reacted as he did, but Rin did.

He hated those words every single time they were spoken.

Rin ran forward at Haruka and grabbed the other swimmer to only throw Haru against a nearby fence. He moved in front of Haru, place his arms as a barrier only to make sure that his rival wouldn’t be able to escape.

“No…”hissed Rin, stared into those blue eyes. It was those blue eyes that haunted his every waking moment, taunting him into saying that he wasn’t ever good enough, “You’re going to swim for me.”

There was silence, except for their breathing and the light wind that blew by. They didn’t moved for a moment until Haruka reached up and place a single hand on to Rin’s arm.

“You know I can’t.”

Fury burned up Rin’s heart as a snarl formed on his face. What right did Haruka have to refuse him?

“Why the hell not?!”

“We aren’t kids anymore.”

“I know that! What bullshit are you-“

“I can’t swim in your race, you know why.”

It only took a moment for Rin to pause in anger; he stared at the roadblock in his own dream to become a Olympic swimmer. What the hell was Haruka talking about? What made her think that-

It took that question for it to log itself into his brain, the shock and realization spread as he dropped his arms from the fence to his side.

Haruka was a girl.

For the first time since he came back and met his old swim club team mates, he saw Haruka as she truly was, a girl. Her hair was cut short, since the long mane she once had when they were little, that she claimed her mother love and didn’t want it cute short. Her body had matured along the way, there were curves where women had curves and her chest was indeed somewhat developed. Flat….but he could see where her breasts where. Her legs were long, lanky, but shape nicely under her normal clothes, a skirt even.

Oh God, did he check Haruka out?!

Why..Why didn’t he see it before? Why couldn’t he have remembered only reason Haruka was able to swim with him and the others was the fact the girls’ swim program wasn’t as good. Her own grandmother had made a scene to get Haruka into it and who could say no someone like Haru’s grandmother. No one, that who.

He couldn’t remember the fact she wore a woman’s suit in the old swim club, or when they broke into Samezuka’s pool and they race.

Hell, Rin didn’t even recall the fact she wore one right in front of him back in the store in the changing room for God’s sake!

Haruka stepped up, moved closer to Rin as he took his own step back in shock before he realized she still had her hand on his arm.

He couldn’t help but look at her in a new light now. Here was the person he tried to beat for the past four years of his life, thinking if he could just beat Haruka official than he could move on to his next goal. But…He can’t, can he? Here was a young lady that had been his whole mission to crush, who treated as if she was some other guy and not the really cute girl she really had become over the years.

His own face heated up as his traitorous body reacted. What was he doing? Was he upset the fact he couldn’t race Haruka, that she refused to, that she was a girl, that he couldn’t beat Haruka in a race. So many emotions that he didn’t realized what had happen next.

Haruka had moved closer and he didn’t step away. She reached up and he could feel her lips against his own. For a second, he took in the soft feel of her lips and how it was either the best or the worst thing that could have happen to him. But it was over before he realized what had happen as Haruka moved her hand down his arm only to take hold his hand.

“….That was my first kiss…”

A breath stop itself in Rin’s throat when she spoke, he tighten his hold on her hand that he didn’t even realized he had. Her first kiss…

Haruka didn’t say anything as she looked up at him with those ocean deep blue eyes and for a moment, Rin didn’t think they were horrible, ugly or something for him to hate. He could see depth and colors he never realized were there. He could see them as something beautiful and only wanted to see more off.

“This means I’ll never swim with you again.”

There was the Haruka’s tact he remembered from their youth. How she could just come out and say it without a second though. After what they all had been through together. Her hand let go of his as she moved away from him. Rin had to deal with the fact not only had Haruka given him her first kiss, but the fact she could out right and say she wouldn’t swim with him again.

She would swim in women’s events and him in men’s.

That news affected him in ways he didn’t think it could had. He…he had to get away, get away from her and think. His mind and body was at war of what to do. He wanted to scream at her, wanted to cry, wanted to take a hold of her body and kiss her again.

Without another word, Rin turned around and stormed his way through the store’s parking lot. He just had to get away.

Haruka stood there, watched Rin walk away fast and without so much as a second glance at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like the idea of gender bending characters cause it just is an interesting way to see a new character and how they would be different and yet the same. So easier with Free! with those girly names 
> 
> I also posted this on tumblr, but just got this account so decided to post it here as well. Spread it around I suppose ^^


End file.
